


Iris

by MinAndia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, bts ff, bts oneshot, bts v ff, bts v oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAndia/pseuds/MinAndia
Summary: Stream of thoughtsIris x V/Tae





	Iris

Iris - 1

1.1

My name is tied to my destiny.

I often wonder if my name was different,

If I would have been different.

But one thing is sure, I am different from everyone else.

1.2

When I look at the sky I don't just see the blue atmosphere layer painted with fluffy white veils.

I see beyond the shallow teal layer.

I see everything.

My eyes' irises are the pattern of the galaxy and I can feel the connections in the world.

Sometimes influence them a bit, but mostly being one step ahead of everything and sensing what's about to happen.

Safe to say I tried to be safe.

1.3

My name is Iris and I've never took a risk in my life.

Lived my life without actually living it to the fullest.

Cautious.

Floating through the universe scared to touch anything, afraid not to break it.

Everything is so fragile.

Being able to predict the outcome of the situation made me fearful not to get involved with it, not to mess it up.

"Everything's the way it should be"

I said as I hid inside my safe bubble.

"I can't interfere".

Feeling the strings of faith wrapped around all my fingertips, equally tense.

Couldn't move a finger.

Didn't want to untune the world's orchestra.

A song that starts by a light touch of a piano's ivory, followed by a soft breeze blown into a flute, with passages of tumult.

Couldn't get involved in the score.

Just turn the page for the performer and see it unveil in front of my eyes.

1.4

Action and reaction.

Reason and consequence.

Forces and motion.

Natural sequence.

Patterns and cycles.

A right course. Organic. Effortlessly.

That's how I see it. Untangling right before me.

1.5

I pushed everyone away, I avoided circumstances.

Escaped pain.

Didn't want to get hurt.

And didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

Destined to observe life like reading a book.

Except I could just take the pen and strike through.

And write poetry over the pain. Glue the bandage with sticky sweetness.

Rub with the eraser where it hurt .

But what if the paper would get so thin from all the wiping that it would break?

1.6

Constant.

Changeless.

Perpetual.

I'm used to it.

Being in the same state, everything around me unchanged.

Like a ritual.

Like the sun coming up every day.

Sure and safe and same.

1.7

The strings tangle and stretch, but they never break.

Why do I feel my string being pulled?

No.

Stop.

Who's playing with my fate?

Stop.

I don't want to play with you.

Stop.

1.8

He is bad news.

I must run away from him.

But even if I change my trajectory, he keeps following my string.

If I'm up and he's down, he grabs on the string and climbs my walls.

If I'm down and he's up, there's gravity between us and he's cascading towards me.

If I run away, I'm pulling him with me.

If I push him, the string becomes elastic and it bounces him back.

1.9

This can't end well. I can feel it.

I can hear the call of a vicious man. His name is V.

Two cans and a string.

The vibration is translating into a sound.

This isn't music.

This is a siren's enchanting melody.

I cover my ears but he pulls the string that's tied to my hand and uncovers them.

I guess I have no choice.

I didn't even have to lift a finger and he was here.

Patterns, swirls,

And he's wrapped around my finger.

Or was he?

His confidence intimidated me.

It's almost like losing my own game.

Gotta crack the door open and slam it against his fingers, that will teach him.

"Let me in"

Get away.

"I won't hurt you"

You know nothing and that's what they all say.

"You're overthinking and can't see the forest for the trees"

I can see the forest, the trees, the roots, and you are the parasite.

"If you let me get closer I will never leave you"

That's not love, that's just consuming me bite after bite.

"If you look too much you miss the simple picture"

Talking about a different perspective but you can't put yourself in my shoes.

"I can try to see through your eyes, only if you'll do that too"

Well, what if I refuse?

"Why fall into the same patterns instead of falling in love?"

Because I am afraid of the unknown.

"Nice to meet you, then"

I'm used to being on my own.

"Open up your heart, loosen the chain"

Why? Just to get bruised?

"To feel"

To feel...

The poem. The pattern.

I broke it.

Without realising, I stepped out of my confort zone.

I broke the chain.

The chain of events.

And the chain of my heart.

1.10

Drawn towards a new perspective.

Patterns as backgrounds.

I'm learning to embrace what I

Refused.

I'm learning to follow the

String.


End file.
